


Owari-Magica: Timeline

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Role play log, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A complete timeline of Owari Magica
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson, Mariana Guerrero-Suarez/Vanessa Verlac, Salem Morson/Bridgette au Lait
Kudos: 1





	1. Pre-Owari Magica

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline is going to be broken up into 'arcs'   
> This will be mostly Bella and Vons time before and some bit about the magi that died pre-group

70 years ago the small town seaside town of Seaford was created by a wish of a young girl. The reason for the wish was lost with her but the town has become a busy city full of life and with teens filled with magical potential. Among the magi of the city, there are also adults that were once offered contracts or told by magi about witches and the incubators. Some of these adults work to help magi well others try to exploit magi.

Vondila made a contract for her sister after living on the streets

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna/art/Owari-Magica-Vondila-Morson-OLD-666234386)

Salem starts training on how to make things for enchantments

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna/art/Owari-magica-Salem-Morson-666498477)

Vondila gets the scars on her leg due to a witch fight

Belladona makes a contract after spending years being sick

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna/art/Owari-magica-Belladona-Cox-791898085)

Salem takes over most jobs with caring for the sanctuary and is given a key

Belladona tells Salem her feelings but is rejected. She was willing to be friends and had thought that was okay with Salem

Vondila challenges Belladona to fight to get the other to leave her twin alone. Vondila gets the scar on her cheek and Belladona promises to not to mess with Salem

At some point Buck, Midge, Estelle and may make contracts

Aeron and Buck learn about soul gems actually holding a magi's soul

Vondila becomes a vet

Vondila becomes an outsider within the group due to picking fights all the time

Belladona, Vondila and soon after Salem learn the truth by watching a magi despair in front of them after a witch battle. (Vondila gets the scars on her stomach)

Vondila becomes a mercy killer. Those that know the truth and are about to despair go to her. Vondila didn't like doing it but the other vets encouraged her due to her being the outsider

Belladona becomes a vet

Walpurgisnacht becomes known to all magi in Seaford. A plan is made and vets are given teams to look over. Belladona had mostly healers well Vondila had mostly mages. 

Walpurgisnacht comes and causes a storm to lay reck to Seaford. Belladona loses her leg and is dragged away by a magi to the hospital. Vondila gets her team and more mages to distract Walpurgisnacht well the vets hit it with everything they have. Sadly this plan kills these mages. Vondila is attacked and loses sight in her left eye and gets the scar above her nose soon after. Walpurgisnacht was turned away but wasn't killed. 

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna/art/A-painful-night-719683843)

Belladona leaves town after telling her parents the truth

Midge and Buck go missing and despair

Midge:

Buck: ****

May learns the truth and despairs and her witch traps Vanessa. Estelle dies fighting the witch.


	2. Beginning anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vondila is officially all that's left of the old magi. Now new ones pop up and she is forced to face something she never thought she would

[Vanessa](https://www.deviantart.com/illegalsympathy/art/Vanessa-Verlac-716104461) makes a contract after watching Estelle die to a witch

(original design)

Mariana makes a contract for endless candy

(Original design)

Have a [memorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879339) for Estella and May

[Mariana and Vanessa meet](https://www.deviantart.com/cockabeetle/art/Mariana-Offering-717797964) (And the start of the series of ana offering candy to new magi)

Mariana, Vanessa and Vondila meet and [fight witch Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252465)

The magi and Salem get together for the first-holiday party 

Vanessa goes [witch-hunting on her own](https://www.deviantart.com/illegalsympathy/art/A-cold-search-718318805)

Vanessa and Ana [go skating together](https://www.deviantart.com/illegalsympathy/art/Snow-Fun-718760377)

Vanessa and Vondila [fight witch Annabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252705)

Exchange Valentine's day [cards](https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna/art/Owari-magica-valentines-day-cards-729141665) [to each](https://www.deviantart.com/illegalsympathy/art/Valentines-Gifts-730413436) [other](https://www.deviantart.com/cockabeetle/art/Mariana-s-Valentines-733479184)

[Fight witch Lovestruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253110) and save Salem, Luis, and Karin from the witch. Luis learns about magi


End file.
